Coffee Shop Soundtrack
by Enjolsass
Summary: A Coffee Shop AU with the Barricade Boys. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

A faceless body moving over his.

A soundless voice whispering his name over and over again.

Everything was so bright; it was like the sun was staring him straight in the face.

He couldn't feel anything, but yet he could still sense the body above him.

The only feature of the faceless body he could make out was the golden curls that were hastily pushed back so to not fall in her face.

... Was it even a her?

He blinked once in an attempt to block out the brightness, hoping that more features would become clear, but to no avail.

The calling of his name started to get louder and louder, and the soundless voice started to actually sound like... Courfeyrac?

"Grantaire! Will you _please_ wake up already?! Do you really want to be late on the first day of the semester?"

Grantaire groaned loudly as the dream faded away. He turned over on his side, pulling the covers up over his head, desperately trying to fall asleep again so that he could bring back his dream.

The dream of the faceless body and soundless voice.

And then suddenly his covers were pulled away from him with a "woosh" and cold air met his skin. He groaned again and pulled his legs up to his chest, folding his arms around himself as he tried to keep warm.

"GET. UP. GRANTAIRE!" Each word was punctuated with a smack over the head with what Grantaire expected was a pillow, and there was no way he could sleep through that, no matter how much he tried. The pillow assault continued, and only stopped once Grantaire had turned back onto his back and started to grab for the pillow to make it stop.

"Alright. ALRIGHT! I'm awake! Jeeeeeeeeze" One more blow was given before it stopped fully, and Grantaire could slump back against the mattress. It was only a few moments of peace though, because soon after he had relaxed again, there was the sound of metal scraping against metal and a sharp light burning against his eyelids.

_Curtains._

Grantaire groaned again, rolling onto his side again to try and hide his face from the light. In return he got another blow from the pillow, and this time is stayed lying atop of his head, meaning that Courfeyrac had probably thrown it at him.

"If you get up now, I'll get you a coffee from Musain before class starts" At the thought of coffee Grantaire's eyes opened slowly and he pushed himself up from the bed. He instantly regretted this action, as the shift in gravity caused his head to start throbbing violently.

Another groan.

Maybe he should stop getting himself piss drunk on the nights before classes.

Somewhere behind him he heard Courfeyrac laugh at his pain. _Bastard._

"I'll make sure it's a Double then, shall I?"

"You do that."

Grantaire swung his legs over the bedside and gently pushed himself up, hoping to dear god that the world wouldn't start spinning before his eyes. _Fuck._

He stumbled two steps before his legs managed to stay steady.

He _really_ needed to stop drinking on the nights before classes.

"I'll be back with the coffee in 10 minutes. You better be dressed and ready for class by that time!" Courfeyrac shouted to him from the doorway to their shared apartment, slamming the door behind him with a bang.

Grantaire groaned again before he slowly made his way out of his bedroom and to the kitchen. Courfeyrac had already set out painkillers and a glass of water on the counter for him and he smiled slightly to himself. He took back what he had thought earlier, Courfeyrac was no bastard; he was one of the best flat mates a guy could ask for.

He quickly threw back the painkillers and downed the water in one go before refilling the glass and making his way back to his bedroom to get dressed.

~ / ~

By the time Courfeyrac got back with the coffee, Grantaire was sat on the couch in the living room eating a bowl of Crunchy Nut Cornflakes and flicking through the channels on the TV, not really looking for anything specific.

"You are a saint, Courf." Grantaire said when Courfeyrac handed him his cup.

Courfeyrac chuckled lightly as he sat down next to the other.

"Yeah, you just keep that in mind the next time I'm trying to get you home before you start drowning in alcohol when you've got classes the next day, 'kay?" He retorted, taking a sip from his own coffee and checking the time on his watch.

"We better be heading off to class. It's History with Javert, and you don't _ever_ want to come late to his classes" Courfeyrac said and stood from the sofa, offering his hand to help his friend up as well.

"Tell me about it." Replied Grantaire and gladly accepted the hand up. His headache had dulled slightly, but it was still there. Nothing his double-strength latte wouldn't handle though, he told himself as he took a sip of the beverage.

Courfeyrac swung his bag over his shoulder and held the door open for Grantaire, who quickly grabbed his own bag and walked out the door first, pausing outside to wait for Courfeyrac.

"D'you think everyone'll be studying History again this semester?" Grantaire asked curiously. He couldn't remember ever talking to any of the l'amis over the holidays about classes, but then again, he _had _been drunk at about 98.9% of all their meet ups.

"I know Combeferre and Jehan definitely are. Bossuet will probably as well if he hasn't managed to kill himself by tripping down the stairs or something like that. Bahorel and Feuilly I'm not so sure about, and Joly 'll only be there if he can manage to fit it in around all his medical studies."

"Joly will probably be there anyway, you know what a history buff he is" Courfeyrac laughed at this, Joly was a well known history buff in their little group. Well, they all were, but Joly was the biggest.

"Oh, that reminds me. Combeferre said that a mate of his would be moving here for this semester. I think he'll be in History with us"

Grantaire smirked at the news. He always loved it when he got to meet people who were friends with any of the l'amis. It meant he got to corrupt a new soul.

Courfeyrac spotted the smirk and tutted at him.

"No, 'Taire. He isn't any fresh meat for you. Combeferre will probably already have warned him about you anyway, we all learnt our lesson after Adrien visited last year. Never again"

Grantaire's smirk widened at the memory.

"Poor little Adrien; started crying within the first 30 minutes. Such a weak soul"

"No." Was Courfeyrac's simple answer, as he turned his head to fix him with a glare.

"Ok ok!" Grantaire held up his hands, laughing at the look in his friends eyes. "I won't touch him!"

"Good. Now let's get to class before Javert gets an excuse to set us extra work.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers of Coffee Shop Soundtrack,

First off I must thank you all for following and reviewing this story, but alas I have some news that may be considered "bad".

Despite my hardest efforts over the past week I have not yet managed to complete a second chapter that I would think satisfactory as a follow up to the first. I hace drafted what must be at least 10 different versions, but have discarded them all after having read through the first chapter again, as none of them seemes relevant in any way. After thinking about it for a while, I have come to the conclusion that this opening chapter was not at all suitable for the direction that I wanted the story to go in, and have therefore decided to re-write it.

A new draft of the first chapter is already well underway, and is indeed even longer and also heading in the direction that I had first thought the story would be, which pleases me immensely. I regret to say however that it still may take a couple of days to complete and edit, and for that I must apologise.

I shall be deleting this story as soon as I have completed the draft, and creating the new one under the same name (Coffee Shop Soundtrack). I hope that you will all understand why I am doing this, or that you at least can accept that I am a perfectionist who is not sattisfied with publishing half-hearted work.

Thank you all again,  
- Enjolsass


End file.
